Cegado por el amor
by Apheront
Summary: Zuko jamás se imagino quién estaba destinado para él
1. Capitulo 1:Regreso a la playa Ember

**Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang/The last Airbender no es mío. **

* * *

Habían pasado solo algunas semanas desde la derrota del señor del fuego Osai, en ese tiempo Aang, Katara, Zuko, Soka, Toph y todos los demás se habían dedicado a corregir el daño hecho por la nación del fuego, no solo en Ba Sing Se si no en todos los lugares en donde pudieran ayudar, arreglaron muchas cosas, pero como todo trabajo de esa magnitud, llega a ser agotador, así que se decidieron a tomar un descanso antes de continuar con su tarea, Zuko propuso regresar a la playa Ember puesto que ese fue el último lugar en el que estuvieron antes de enfrentar a Osai, al llegar ahí lo primero fue tomar una larga siesta por parte de todos, después de eso era de noche, mientras que Soka y Suki decidieron ir a pasear por la playa, Katara y Aang se quedaron en la casa a conversar, todos estaban de pareja menos dos de ellos.

Zuko estaba en el patio practicando algunas de sus técnicas, en eso llegó su tío

-Zuko ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Practico –

-Me doy cuenta de eso, pero ¿Por qué?-

Zuko se detiene y voltea a ver a su tío.

-¿Cómo que por qué?-

-Bueno tu padre fue derrotado, y tu hermana está en la cárcel, la paz reina otra vez, no veo motivo de que sigas entrenando tan arduamente, deberías divertirte un poco como tus amigos-

Zuko divago por un breve momento.

-No tengo tiempo para eso-

Airo soltó una leve aunque escandalosa risa

-¿No tienes tiempo? Lo dices como si tuvieras otras cosas que hacer-

-Ahora soy el señor del fuego, claro que tengo otras cosas que hacer-

-Muy bien, dime una-

Zuko se quedó en el espacio sin saber que decir, se fue a sentar a un escalón

-Bueno… Yo am… Tengo que…-

Airo se sentó junto a él.

-Ah… mi querido sobrino, no será que haces esto solo para olvidar lo que te acaba de pasar-

Zuko miró al suelo un poco deprimido, recordó que recientemente había terminado con Mei debido al tiempo que pasó lejos de la nación del fuego. Zuko se quedó callado.

-Ven, vamos adentro, te daré una taza de té-

Ambos fueron adentro de la casa, fueron hacia una sala, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, Airo le dio una taza de té a Zuko, este seguía divagando.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno desde que te hable en el patio no has dicho una sola palabra-

-Bueno… No lo sé… Quizá tengas razón y solo lo hago para no pensar en Mei…-

-Zuko, al igual que antes creías que atrapar al Avatar era tu destino, crees que Mei era la mujer para ti-

-Pero si no es ella ¿Quién? Es decir… No conozco a nadie más…-

-Ya veras, será la persona que menos esperes-

Zuko sonrió

-Gracias tío-

-Cuando quieras-

Airo se levanto y le hizo una seña a Zuko para que lo siguiera, Zuko fue con él. Ambos fueron a otra habitación en donde había un gran tablero.

-Ahora mi querido sobrino, que tal un pequeño juego de pai sho para levantar el ánimo-

-Tío, agradezco tus intentos para levantarme el ánimo pero el pai sho no es la solución para todo-

Zuko se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-Oh, ya veo, temes que un anciano te gane-

Zuko se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-

-Oh nada importante, es solo que el señor del fuego Zuko teme perder ante su viejo tío en un simple juego de pai sho-

Airo sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía como Zuko reaccionaba ante sus comentarios. Zuko se giró hacia él.

-¡No te tengo miedo, puedo vencerte en cualquier juego!-

-Entonces que esperas-

Ambos fueron a la mesa y duraron un largo rato jugando, la hora avanzó y ya era muy tarde.

-(Bostezo) La hora ha avanzado Zuko, deberías ir a descansar-

-(Bostezo) Me parece bien, adiós tío-

-Descansa Zuko-

Zuko salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, ya iba a llegar, aun estaba algo pensativo, estaba tan distraído que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y en la vuelta de un pasillo su distracción terminó al chocar contra Toph haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Oye fíjate por dónde vas-

-Podría decirte lo mis…-

Zuko cortó su habla al ver que se trataba de Toph, sería algo incoherente que le dijera eso a Toph quien se levanto del suelo. Estaba vestida con la ropa de la nación del fuego a petición de los demás, Zuko se le quedó viendo por un rato, se quedó congelado.

-Y bien, ¿Qué ibas a decir?-

Zuko reaccionó y se levantó.

-No, nada… lo siento-

Toph se fue algo molesta.

-Y se supone que la ciega soy yo-

Zuko vio como se alejaba y luego entró a su habitación. Por otra parte Toph se dirigió a la suya, se veía algo decaída, entró a su habitación y se echo a la cama y se dio vuelta mirando al techo, Toph suspiró y en su cara se dibujó una mueca de tristeza.

-Todo acabó, la guerra, los conflictos, todo… Ahora ya no se qué hacer, antes mi trabajo era enseñarle a Aang la tierra-control, ahora que ya la domina no me necesita para nada, ahora todos se la pasan con sus parejas, la única razón por la que vine es porque no tenía ningún otro lado a donde ir…-

Toph se giró boca abajo.

-Quizá deba irme… No creo que nadie notara la diferencia-

Después de un rato de divagar entre sus pensamientos Toph se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente Zuko se levantó temprano, pasó por la sala y vio a Soka echado en el sofá roncando y babeando, al ver eso Zuko no pudo evitar preguntarse porque estaba ahí pero prefirió no despertarlo. Zuko se dirigió a la playa, pero al llegar se encontró a Toph sentada en la arena con sus ojos ciegos mirando hacia el mar, Zuko pensó en la noche anterior así que fue con ella a disculparse, Toph sintió como alguien se acercaba, los pasos eran demasiado pesados como para ser de Aang y muy controlados para ser de Soka o de otra persona, por lo tanto debía ser Zuko o su tío, la arena no le dejaba distinguir muy bien así que tuvo que esperar a que hablara, Zuko se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella.

-Am… hola Toph, oye lamento lo de anoche-

Toph sonrió levemente, se sintió mejor al saber que alguien sabía de su existencia.

-Descuida-

Zuko se sentó a lado de ella.

-Y ¿Qué haces?-

-Pasando el tiempo, desperté temprano y ya no puede dormir, así que vine aquí-

-Y ¿Te gusta la nación del fuego?-

-Bueno, no te ofendas pero algunos lugares no son de mi agrado, veo con la tierra y algunas partes son solo tierra quemada y el olor a azufre impregna mi nariz-

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Aunque debo admitir que esta playa es uno de los lugares que me gustan, la tierra es firme y la arena no es tan inestable, puedo ver mejor con esta arena que con la del desierto, es lindo estar aquí-

Zuko sonrió.

-Y que me dices tú, como la has pasado desde el la batalla con tu padre-

-Bueno, honestamente no han sido de mis días más felices, demasiado trabajo como señor del fuego y bueno, recientemente mi relación con Mei se terminó-

-Lamento oír eso-

-No importa, y que hay de ti-

-Yo la he pasado muy bien-

Toph dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara y lo dijo con un gran tono de alegría, aunque sabía que era mentira, pues por sus pensamientos creía que ya a nadie le importaba, aunque no se había dado el tiempo en indagar.

-Oye ¿Viste a Soka en el sofá?-

-Sí, lo vi cuando vine aquí-

-Ven, sígueme-

Toph se levantó y Zuko fue detrás de ella, fueron a una ventana la cual dejaba ver el sofá en el que Soka estaba durmiendo, no se había movido de la posición en la que estaba.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-

-Divertirnos un poco-

-Pero…-

-Shhh… Solo observa-

Toph dio un fuerte pisotón e hizo que la parte del suelo en la que estaba Soka temblara fuertemente haciendo que este cayera al suelo, haciendo que Soka despertara de golpe mirando a todos lados con su típico enojo cuando lo despiertan, Zuko y Toph se escondieron, ambos no pudieron contener la risa, después de recuperar el aliento Zuko se quedo viendo a Toph sonriente.

-Bueno, debo admitir que eso fue divertido-

-Sí, lo fue hehe…-

Zuko se quedó cayado y mirando a Toph quien de la nada lo golpeo en el brazo.

-¡Oye por qué lo hiciste!-

Toph sonrió.

-Así le demuestro mi afecto a las personas-

Zuko sonrió y vio como Toph se levantó.

-Bien, necesito un baño, adiós Zuko-

Toph se fue del lugar y Zuko se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa en su cara y vio como Toph se alejaba.

-Adiós Toph...-


	2. Capítulo 2:Mal comienzo

**Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang/The last Airbender, no es mío.**

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días, Toph había entrado en una especie de estado ermitaño, no salía mucho de su habitación ni entablaba comunicación con los demás, solo salía para ir por comida o tomar un baño de vez en cuando, los demás notaron ese comportamiento pero creyeron que lo mejor sería no molestarla, todos dieron por sentado que estaba descansando, pero ya había sido demasiado tiempo para descansar, la verdad es que empezaba a preocuparles su estado. Un día todos decidieron ir a la playa, todos menos Toph claro está, Suki estaba sentada sobre una toalla en la arena, Katara y Aang estaban en el mar surfeando con el agua control Soka retó a Zuko a una competencia de esculturas de arena y Airo era el juez.

-Muy bien, adelante, sorpréndanme-

-¡Vas a caer Zuko! Tengo grandes dotes de artista-

-Creo que nuestra definición de artista es muy diferente-

Ambos se pusieron a construir sus esculturas, Soka llevaba una y mil cosas, agua, arena, rocas, algas, ramas, etc. Zuko solo usaba arena, Airo se quedó dormido por estar esperando, después de un rato Aang y Katara salieron del agua y fueron a ver qué pasaba al igual que Suki, Soka había terminado y despertó a Airo.

-Bien ahora decida rápido al ganador-

Soka estaba en una pose victoriosa mostrando su deforme montaña de arena, parecía una roca con patas.

-¿Y qué se supone que es eso?-

-¿Cómo que qué es? Es un León Tortuga-

Aang soltó una carcajada.

-A mí me parece una roca gigante-

-¡Es un León Tortuga!, pero bien ¿Qué hiciste tu Zuko?-

-Yo hice esto-

Zuko mostró el palacio de la nación del fuego con escasos detalles.

-Am… Zuko no quiero menospreciar tus talentos pero… Creo que pudiste haberlo hecho mejor-

Aang miró el palacio de arena y también se quedó algo extrañado.

-Katara tiene razón, has hecho mejores cosas-

-Aun no está terminada-

Zuko se alejó un poco del castillo y lanzó una llamarada haciendo que este se convirtiera en cristal.

-Listo, ahora sí está terminado-

Todos quedaron asombrados por el castillo de cristal de Zuko, Soka por otra parte quedo boquiabierto.

-Y bien, ¿Quién ganó?-

Soka reaccionó y se dirigió hacia Airo.

-¡Espera! Eso no es arena, hizo trampa-

Airo sonrió.

-Bueno uso arena para hacerlo, por lo tanto es válido-

-Que… Pero… Grrr-

Soka se cruzó de brazos, Suki fue con él.

-A mi me parece lindo-

-Al fin, alguien que sí sabe de arte-

Todos estaban riendo. Por otra parte Toph había decidido salir de su habitación y se quedó en una ventana en donde podía escuchar las risas y sentir a todos en la playa.

-Todos se divierten… Y nadie ha notado mi ausencia…-

Zuko dirigió su vista hacia la casa y logró ver a Toph en la ventana antes de que se alejara, Zuko sintió un poco curiosidad.

-Oye Aang, ¿Qué le pasa a Toph?-

En cuánto Zuko preguntó esto todos se quedaron callados, parecía que esperaban que alguien lo hiciera.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro, ha estado así por un tiempo, creíamos que solo estaba cansada, pero la verdad ahora está empezando a preocuparnos-

Katara se unió a la conversación.

-Es cierto, ya ni siquiera discute conmigo, y eso es muy extraño-

Suki también se unió.

-Creo que alguien debería ir a ver como esta, no creo que sea bueno que esté tan alejada de todos-

-Yo iré-

Aang se ofreció a ir, pero antes de que pudiera emprender el camino hacia la casa Airo lo detuvo.

-Zuko y porque no mejor vas tú-

-¿Yo?-

-¿El?-

Suki, Aang, Katara y Soka también tuvieron la misma reacción.

-Sí, si mal no estoy tú y ella hablaron hace unos días-

Zuko se acercó a su tío y le hablo al oído-

-Tío ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Solo estoy dando mi opinión-

-Airo tiene razón, fue el mismo día que ¡El y Toph me despertaron!-

Dijo Soka apuntando a Zuko.

-Oigan solo converse un poco con ella, no fue nada importante-

Aang se dirigió a Zuko.

-Puede que sea lo mejor, tu ya hablaste con ella, quizá sea más fácil que te diga que le pasa-

-Esperen, no lo haré, ella y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos mucho, que tal si me golpea o algo-

Soka puso una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko

-Bueno quizá no, pero fue por ella que entraste al equipo Avatar, ella se tomó la molestia de ir a buscarte, y la quemaste y sin embargo te perdonó, yo digo que se lo debes-

-Pero… Yo…-

-Soka tiene razón Zuko, tuve que curarla-

-Pero eso fue un accidente-

-Deben perdonar a mi sobrino, no es bueno para hablar con las mujeres-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, eso o era que les tenías miedo-

-¡No le tengo miedo a nadie! Iré con ella-

Zuko se fue furioso hacia la casa, Airo lo miró sonriente y rió un poco.

-No puedo creer que funcionara dos veces-

Zuko iba enojado subiendo la pequeña colina hacia la casa, hasta que salió del enojo y se dio cuenta de lo que su tío había hecho.

-Espera… Como… ¡Ahhhhhh! Lo hizo otra vez, volví a caer en sus trucos… Pero… Se vería muy mal si ahora me echo hacia atrás…-

Zuko suspiro.

-Creo que no tengo de otra, solo espero que no esté molesta-

Zuko siguió su camino hacia la casa, por otra parte Toph estaba en otra parte, alejada de la casa, en una zona rocosa ideal para practicar tierra-control, creo varios pilares alrededor de ella y se quedó sentada en el suelo por un momento. Zuko llegó a la casa y la buscó por todas partes, pero no la encontró, fue a su habitación y nada.

-Bueno, debió haber ido a otra parte… Bien, no pueden decir que no lo inten…-

Zuko escuchó un gran estruendo a lo lejos, era Toph que empezó a destruir furiosamente los pilares lanzando rocas o rompiéndolos con sus manos, a medida que los rompía en su rostro se percibir cierto dolor y tristeza, pues incluso derramaba algunas lagrimas.

-¡Nadie me necesita!... ¡A nadie le importo!...-

Toph se detuvo, aun quedaban algunos pilares, se quedó quieta por un segundo.

-¡NADIE ME QUIERE!-

Toph gritó furiosa para luego dar un fuerte pisotón destruyendo los pilares junto con el terreno, eso ocasionó un fuerte estruendo, el cual se escuchó hasta la playa.

-Wau, Zuko no nos dijo que un volcán iba a estallar-

Aang se acerco a Soka.

-¿A qué te refieres Soka?-

-A caso soy el único que escuchó ese gran estruendo-

-No, pero no se siente como si fuera un volcán-

Airo se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-El chico tiene razón, en esta isla no hay volcanes-

-Deberíamos ir a ver, Zuko fue para allá-

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde se había originado el ruido, Zuko por otra parte llegó un tanto alarmado a donde Toph estaba, vio como todo el terreno estaba destruido, y en el centro estaba Toph quién estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas llorando, Zuko se acercó lentamente, Toph sintió que se acercaba y se secó las lagrimas.

-¿Toph?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, solo vete-

-Pero que acaba de pasar-

-Que te vayas-

Zuko se acercó más a Toph.

-¡No te acerques más!-

Zuko se detuvo detrás de Toph.

-Toph… La verdad es que me preocupas-

Al oír esto Toph se quedó congelada, y de sus ojos salieron más lágrimas.

-¿Toph?-

Zuko puso una mano sobre el hombro de Toph quién reacciono de inmediato.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!-

Toph golpeó el suelo haciendo que una columna de piedra golpeara a Zuko, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo hizo, esta vez fue con más fuerza, haciendo que Zuko saliera volando, en cuanto tocó el suelo Zuko solo se quejó de dolor, Toph sintió de inmediato que esta vez había herido de verdad a Zuko, Toph se levantó y fue donde él.

-¡Zuko!-

Zuko apenas y podía respirar, solo tosía y se abrazaba el torso, Toph llegó a él y se arrodillo junto a Zuko

-¡Zuko perdóname! No fue mi intención, yo…-

En eso llegaron los demás, el primero en reaccionar fue Aang, quién se quedó impactado por la destrucción del terreno.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-

Airo inmediatamente vio a Zuko en el suelo y fue con él.

-Creo que luego nos preocuparemos por el paisaje, Zuko, háblame-

Zuko no dijo nada, se quedó inconsciente, Soka fue con Airo.

-¡Toph qué hiciste!-

Toph estaba alterada.

-Fu… Fue un accidente, yo… No quise hacerlo yo solo…-

Airo la interrumpió.

-Soka, ayúdame a llevarlo-

Soka asintió con la cabeza y entre Airo y Soka cargaron a Zuko y lo llevaron a la casa, los demás fueron con ellos y Toph se quedó parada viendo como se iban, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, deseando no haber atacado así a Zuko.

-Perdon…-


	3. Una noche con el tío Iroh

**Disclaimer: Avatar La leyenda de Aang/The Last Airbender no es mío**

* * *

La noche de ese mismo día, Zuko se encontraba en su habitación acostado en la cama, Katara estaba usando su agua-control para curarlo, Iroh estaba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama, viendo a su sobrino quién estaba dormido, Katara terminó y guardo el agua en un recipiente que estaba en una pequeña mesa.

-Estará bien, pero fue un muy feo golpe-

Iroh suspiró.

-Gracias, yo lo cuidare, puedes irte-

Katara asintió y se fue de la habitación, Iroh se quedó con Zuko, le cobijó y salió de la habitación, al salir encontró a Toph sentada a un lado de la puerta, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle que hacía, Toph habló.

-Lo siento…-

Toph se veía triste, tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas y en su cara se podía distinguir la preocupación por Zuko, sus ojos miraban hacia el suelo, Iroh sonrió.

-Descuida, ha soportado cosas peores, estará bien en un día o dos-

Toph no dijo nada, solo seguía viendo el suelo, Iroh se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Ven, vamos a la sala-

Iroh puso una mano sobre el hombro de Toph, quien se levantó y fue a donde Iroh le había dicho. Al llegar Toph se sentó en el sofá, Iroh tenía té preparado, solo lo calentó un poco y le sirvió una taza a Toph, Iroh se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-

Toph se quedó callada y con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-No te preocupes por mi sobrino, el es fuerte y es muy terco, además, fue un accidente-

Toph cerró los ojos.

-No lo fue…-

Iroh se sorprendió un poco, aunque de cierta manera lo esperaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo estaba…-

Toph se quedó pensando si realmente iba a hablar de lo que le pasaba con Iroh quien de la nada habló.

-Sé que últimamente has estado alejada de los demás, y no te obligaré a decirme que te pasa si no quieres-

Toph suspiró.

-Estaba practicando y entonces el llegó, yo estaba enojada y el solo quería preguntarme cómo estaba… Yo no quería que se me acercara, me dijo algo y yo… Solo reaccioné y lo ataqué… Pero no lo hice con la intención de hacerle daño, solo quería alejarlo… Pero salió mal y lo lastime…-

Iroh se quedó divagando un poco para luego sonreír.

-Lo pasado ya pasó, si no lo hiciste con la intención de lastimarlo fue un accidente-

-Eso no me quita la culpa-

-Bien, si quieres dejar de sentirte así, pídele disculpas en cuanto se recupere-

-No creo que sea suficiente-

-Bueno, nunca dije que las disculpas siempre se hacen con palabras-

-Entonces ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?-

-Tú lo sabrás, por el momento, deja de torturarte con eso-

Toph sonrió levemente.

-Gracias-

-Cuando quieras-

Iroh se levantó.

-Ve a dormir, mañana tengo algo planeado para todos-

Toph se levantó y le agradeció a Iroh por el té para luego ir a su habitación, al llegar se acostó en la cama, pasó el tiempo y todos se fueron a dormir, y aunque Toph se había ido a la cama antes que todos, en todo ese tiempo no había podido dormir, solo se revolvía en la cama, torturándose con sus propios pensamientos, aunque Iroh le había dicho que ya no lo hiciera, se movió en la cama por un largo rato, hasta que se quedó quieta mirando hacia el techo.

-Y si… Los demás se enojan conmigo… Y si lastime mucho a Zuko…-

Toph se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas.

-Y si después de esto Zuko ya no quiere hablarme…-

En ese momento Toph olvidó lo que los demás pensarían de ella, y se enfocó más que nada en lo que pensaría Zuko.

-Y si cree que soy una mala persona… O si cree que solo quiero hacerle daño…-

Toph se torturó con esos pensamientos sobre Zuko por unos minutos más, hasta que decidió parar.

-¡AHHHHHHH!... ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto lo que Zuko piense de mí?... No tiene sentido…-

Toph se levantó de la cama y respiró para clamarse.

-Necesito aire-

Toph salió de su habitación con la intención de salir de la casa, lo hizo con el cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se dirigió a la salida para ir a la playa, pero al salir Iroh se encontraba sentado en las escaleras.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?-

Toph se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-Solo a caminar-

-Bien, entonces iré contigo-

-No… Estoy bien sola-

-¿Estás segura? Porque no luces como si quisieras estar sola-

Toph suspiró.

-Puede que tenga razón-

-Bien, entonces te acompañaré-

Ambos fueron a caminar a la playa, iban callados, para Toph eso era un silencio incomodo, pero para Iroh era algo para reflexionar, duraron así un rato hasta que el silencio se rompió con una pregunta de Toph.

-Y ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-

-Bueno, me desperté hace un tiempo y en vez de dormir decidí ir a ver el hermoso cielo nocturno que se puede ver desde esta playa, y entonces llegaste tú, aunque te puedo hacer la misma pregunta-

-Tengo… Problemas para dormir-

Iroh puso una cara de duda.

-Y ¿A qué se debe?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Segura?-

Toph se detuvo.

-No pararás de preguntar hasta que te lo diga cierto-

-Es una posibilidad-

-Bien…-

Toph siguió caminando.

-Hice lo que me sugeriste que no hiciera, seguí pensando en lo de Zuko, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-De pronto… Dejó de importarme lo que los demás fueran a pensar, y me importó más lo que Zuko fuera a pensar de mí, como si su opinión fuera la más importante, no se a que se deba, quizá sea porque fui yo quien lo atacó-

Iroh sonrió.

-Y no has pensado que es por otra cosa-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-No lo sé, quizá algún sentimiento hacia Zuko-

Toph se sorprendió al escuchar eso, se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

-¡Cómo puede decir eso, claro que no!-

-Solo digo que si su opinión te importa tanto, es porque debes sentir algo hacia él-

-¡EL NO ME GUSTA!-

Al escuchar esto, Iroh sonrió.

-Pero yo nunca dije que fuera amor lo que sientes hacia él-

Toph se quedo congelada.

-Podía ser compañerismo, amistad, confianza o cualquier otra cosa, yo jamás especifiqué amor-

Toph se sonrojó.

-Bueno… Yo… Yo no…-

-Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie-

-Cómo que no se lo dirás a nadie, el no me gusta, es decir… No lo conozco mucho, ni hablamos ni nada-

-Quizá no-

Iroh se fue a sentar a una roca que estaba por ahí, Toph sintió como se alejaba y lo siguió, y de igual manera se sentó en una roca.

-Pero tú y el son iguales, eres terca como él, no se dan por vencidos, ya varias cosas más, pero lo más importante, ninguno sabe lo que realmente quiere-

Toph lo interrumpió.

-¡Yo si se lo que quiero, quiero que me deje de decir cosas que no son verdad!... ¡Quiero que me deje en paz!-

El tono de voz de Iroh se hizo más fuerte

-¿Y tú a que le llamas paz? A ahogarte en tus culpas, a dejar que tus pensamientos te torturen, ¿Es eso?-

-Yo…-

-Desde que la guerra terminó decidiste apartarte de todos, dando por sentado que nadie te quiere cerca, que a nadie le importa como estés-

-¡Es la verdad, nadie se ha preocupado por mí desde entonces!-

Iroh suspiró y calmo su tono de voz.

-Entonces porque Zuko se molesto en ir contigo a la playa en cuanto llegamos a la isla-

-El solo me encontró-

-Bien, entonces qué me dices de esta mañana, el fue a buscarte y lo atacaste-

-Y qué me dice que usted no lo mandó-

-Yo sugerí que él fuera a buscarte-

-Lo sabía-

-Pero el pudo haberse negado si hubiera querido-

Toph se volvió a quedar congelada, era cierto, cuando Zuko no quería hacer algo simplemente no lo hacía.

-No digo que estés enamorada de él, no digo que tengas que estarlo, lo que digo es que es probable que te sientas preocupada por lo que el piense, debido a que hasta ahora según tu ha sido el único que te ha prestado aunque sea un poco de atención-

-Yo…-

-Escucha Toph, lo que sea que vez en Zuko que no ves en los demás es la razón por la que te sientes tan culpable y preocupada por él-

-Aun si fuera cierto… ¿Qué puedo hacer para dejar de sentirme así?-

-Solo se paciente-

-Es por eso que me siento así, el tiempo se me hace eterno, solo quiero que Zuko mejore para poder disculparme y acabar con esto… Y… Que no esté enfadado conmigo-

Iroh sonrió.

-Te diré algo, en el tiempo que Katara estaba tratando a Zuko, en un breve momento en el que despertó, preguntó por ti-

La cara de Toph se ilumino.

-¡¿En serio?!-

Iroh se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción de Toph, quien luego se puso "Seria" otra vez.

-Digo… Y ¿Qué fue lo que preguntó?-

-Preguntó si estabas bien-

Toph sonrió levemente para sí misma, Iroh vio el cielo.

-Bien, ahora regresemos, hay que descansar, como dije, tengo algo planeado para todos mañana-

Toph asintió con la cabeza y regresó junto con Iroh a la casa, al llegar Toph fue directo a su habitación, a su cama y se acostó, en su cara se podía ver una sonrisa, se volteo a ver el techo.

-Realmente… Preguntó por mí…-

Toph por fin pudo dormir aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. A la mañana siguiente Iroh despertó a todos menos a Zuko y a Toph, Iroh tenía la idea de llevar a todos a pasear al pueblo.

-¿Y Zuko y Toph?-

-Bueno, Zuko aun debe recuperarse, y Toph quiere descansar, será mejor dejarlos, luego se los compensaremos-

Soka irrumpió en la conversación.

-Bien que esperamos-

Todos se fueron hacia el pueblo, tiempo después Toph se despertó y fue a buscar a todos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-

Buscó por toda la casa pero nadie le respondió y no sentía a nadie con sus poderes, al final fue al patio y se sentó en un escalón.

-Me dejaron sola…-

Toph estaba por volverse a deprimir pero en eso sintió a alguien en la casa, al estar en tierra firme pudo distinguir bien de quien se trataba, obviamente era Zuko, pero para Toph sí fue una gran sorpresa.

-Estoy… Sola con Zuko…-


	4. Un día solo para dos

**Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang/The last Airbender, no es mío**

* * *

Zuko se había despertado, al intentar levantarse se quejó un poco, aun estaba adolorido por el golpe que Toph le había dado aunque eso no lo detuvo, se levantó de la cama y fue a la sala a buscar a alguien, pero no encontró a nadie, se le hizo un poco extraño, así que se puso a buscar por toda la casa, claro que quejándose de cuando en cuando por el dolor.

-¿Tío?, ¿Aang?, ¿Soka?, ¿Katara?-

Zuko siguió buscando por todas partes sin encontrar a nadie.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

Mientras Zuko buscaba a los demás Toph aun estaba en el patio, pensando cómo se iba a dirigir a Zuko después de lo ocurrido, no estaba segura de que palabras iba a usar o que le iba a decir exactamente.

-¿Y si empiezo por un lo siento? O un perdóname o lamento haberte golpeado-

Toph se echó al suelo después de escucharse.

-(Suspiro) Soy pésima para esto, no acostumbro disculparme de esa manera, solo con Katara de vez en cuando, pero esas ocasiones ella también tiene culpa… En esta ocasión Zuko fue totalmente la víctima-

Toph se sentó.

-¡Ahhhhhh! No es justo… Soy buena para muchas cosas menos para eso-

Zuko escuchó el grito de Toph que venía del patio, Zuko se dirigió hacia allá y claro Toph sintió como se acercaba, y eso solo aumentó su presión, pareciera que no es nada grave de que preocuparse, pero para Toph pedir disculpas era algo muy difícil, se perdió tanto en como disculparse con Zuko que perdió la noción de la distancia a la que se encontraba Zuko quien llegó al patio para ver como Toph estaba por irse.

-¿Toph?-

Toph se quedó congelada al escuchar a Zuko.

-Am… Hola Zuko-

Toph aunque era ciega no quería voltear hacia Zuko, por lo tanto le hablaba dándole la espalda.

-Escucha… lamento mucho lo de ayer… No era mi intención hacerlo… Estaba… Bueno…-

Zuko la interrumpió.

-Oye tranquila, he estado en peores situaciones, además, quizá debí haber dejado que te calmaras antes de acercarme-

Toph se relajó al saber que Zuko no estaba molesto con ella, acto seguido, Toph se giró hacia Zuko quién la veía sonriente aunque esta sonrisa se interrumpió en cuanto se volvió a quejar del dolor, Toph al notarlo fue hacia él.

-¡Zuko!-

Zuko se sentó en el suelo.

-Estoy bien, solo algo adolorido-

Toph suspiró.

-Lo siento, si no te hubiera golpeado no estarías así-

-Oye, ya te dije que estoy bien, mejor dime ¿Sabes dónde están todos?-

-Bueno, Iroh dijo que tenía algo planeado para todos hoy, pero parece que nos dejaron-

-Sí, bueno es comprensible porque me dejaron a mí, pero ¿A ti?-

Toph miró al suelo con una mueca de tristeza, la cual borró rápidamente para que Zuko no se diera cuenta.

-No lo sé-

-Bien, ellos tienen su día de diversión, ¿Qué tal si nosotros tenemos el nuestro?-

Toph sonrió y sin pensarlo contestó.

-¡Sí! Pero… ¿Qué hacemos?-

Zuko se quedo pensando.

-Bueno, en esta zona hay muchas formas de divertirse-

Toph sonrió.

-Bueno, ayúdame a levantarme-

Toph le ayudó a Zuko a levantarse, se podía distinguir un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al hacerlo, en cuanto Zuko se levantó puso una mano sobre el hombro de Toph.

-Bueno, vamos-

Ambos fueron a la casa, Zuko fue a cambiarse de ropa, Toph lo esperó un rato hasta que estuvo listo, al salir Zuko llamó a Toph.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?-

-Bueno… Ayer yo no fui a la playa con ustedes-

Zuko sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la playa, al llegar rápidamente comenzaron su "Día de diversión" Toph creó figuras de arena, mientras Zuko se encargaba de convertirlas en cristal, aunque Toph no las podía ver, podía sentirlas, y no específicamente con sus pies, Zuko la guiaba hacia ellas e incluso guiaba sus manos, obviamente Toph se sonrojaba al sentir tanto contacto con Zuko, después de eso, Zuko invitó a Toph a nadar, aunque ella no sabía por lo que se negó, pero después de unos cuantos intentos la logró convencer, al entrar al agua Toph no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo, no podía ver absolutamente nada, por lo que debía mantenerse cerca de Zuko aunque para ella eso no fue tanto martirio, Zuko hacía lo posible para mantenerla a flote, aunque asustada fue divertido para ella.

-Bien, ahora intenta hacerlo tú sola-

Al escuchar eso Toph se aferró más a Zuko, la maestra tierra no le temía a prácticamente nada, excepto al agua.

-Yo… no sé, prefiero quedarme aquí-

-Vamos, solo inténtalo-

Toph asintió algo asustada.

-Solo mueve tus pies y tus manos en forma circular para mantenerte a flote-

Zuko se separó lentamente de Toph quién en cuanto se sintió sola empezó a hacer lo que Zuko le dijo, aunque fracasó al primer intento y comenzó a hundirse.

-¡Zuko!-

Zuko al escuchar eso rápidamente fue por Toph, no se había alejado mucho pues temía que eso pasara, rápidamente la sujetó, Toph estaba algo asustada.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…-

-Quizá no debí haberte hecho entrar-

-No, está bien, lo intentare de nuevo-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí-

-Bien, ¿Lista?-

-S… Sí-

Zuko volvió a alejarse de Toph lentamente, Toph volvió a hacer lo que Zuko le indicó, esta vez logró mantenerse a flote.

-¡Lo hice!-

-Sí-

Toph se mantuvo flotando un momento, luego se canso y Zuko fue rápidamente por ella evitando que se hundiera, ambos salieron del agua riendo.

-Hasta ahora ha sido mi mejor día desde que vine aquí-

-Me alegra que te diviertas, ahora que quieres hacer-

-Hmmm… Tengo una idea-

Toph tomó a Zuko del brazo y lo llevó hacia la casa, al llegar ambos fueron al patio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Toph le dio a Zuko una banda de tela.

-Tapate los ojos-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos solo hazlo-

-Bien-

Zuko tomó la banda y se la puso en los ojos.

-Bien, no veo nada-

-Esa es la idea, te enseñaré como defenderte sin ver-

-Oye pero yo no soy un maestro tierra-

-No tienes que ser un maestro tierra para usar tus otros sentidos, usa el oído-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Bueno, te lanzare pequeñas rocas, tranquilo, prometo que esta vez no te haré daño-

-Bien confiaré en ti-

Toph sonrió y con sus poderes hizo flotar varias piedras pequeñas.

-Listo-

-Eso creo-

-Allá van-

Zuko se puso en posición para intentar esquivar las piedras, Toph comenzó a lanzarlas una por una aunque un poco rápido, Zuko esquivó algunas piedras, pero al final varias lo golpearon, derribándolo, Zuko se quitó la banda de los ojos.

-Eso dolió-

-Lo siento-

Zuko se puso de pié y volvió a ponerse la banda en los ojos.

-De nuevo-

-¿Qué?-

-Oye, tú no te diste por vencida en el agua, yo no lo haré en la tierra-

-Muy bien, ¿Ya tienes la banda puesta?-

-Sí-

Toph volvió a hacer flotar varias piedras.

-Recuerda Zuko, concéntrate en tus demás sentidos-

-Bien-

Toph lanzó de nuevo las piedras hacia Zuko, esta vez Zuko puso toda su concentración en sus oídos y logró escuchar las piedras cuando se acercaban, esquivó rápidamente las piedras, una tras otra hasta que Toph se detuvo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice?-

En eso momento una piedra golpeó la cabeza de Zuko de la nada.

-Bueno te falto una hehe…-

Zuko sonrió y fue con Toph, y de la nada le quitó la diadema que le sostenía el cabello haciendo que este se soltara por completo

-¡Oye!-

Zuko se echó a correr.

-Tendrás que alcanzarme para recuperarla-

Toph fue tras él, Zuko corrió por toda la casa y por fuera también, llegaron a la playa de nuevo.

-¡Zuko, devuélvemela!-

-Atrápame-

Al estar en la arena a Toph le llegó una idea, puso su mano en el suelo y dio un giro, haciendo que la arena atrapara los pies de Zuko haciéndolo caer, Toph rápidamente fue a recuperar su diadema.

-Esto es mío-

Se la quitó a Zuko de la mano, Zuko se libero de la arena y se levantó, Toph se arregló el cabello, había aprendido a hacerlo con ayuda de Katara, lo hizo para luego ponerse la diadema.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Bueno, quería ver cómo te veías con el cabello suelto… Y bueno… Te ves linda con el cabello suelto-

Toph se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

-Oh… Gracias… ¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!-

Toph le replicó a Zuko con un supuesto tono de enojo.

-Bien, no lo haré-

Zuko suspiró.

-Bueno, estamos aquí en la playa, ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí lo que queda de la tarde?-

Toph sonrió.

-Me parece bien-

Ambos se sentaron en la arena, y se quedaron ahí hasta el anochecer, que fue cuando decidieron regresar a la casa, en el camino ambos fueron conversando, riendo etc.… Al llegar a la casa fueron a la sala principal, para su sorpresa encontraron a todos ahí, ambos se quedaron congelados y sin decir nada, Aang fue el primero en saludar.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

Zuko intentó explicar.

-Bueno nosotros estábamos…-

Toph rápidamente interrumpió, había retomado su típica actitud enojada.

-Solo estábamos practicando-

Toph se fue directo a su habitación, todos se quedaron extrañados al ver a Zuko y a Toph juntos, y Zuko fue detrás de Toph, la alcanzó en la puerta de su habitación.

-Espera Toph-

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno solo quería decir que… Me divertí mucho hoy contigo-

Toph sonrió y se sonrojo.

-Bueno yo…-

En eso llegó Iroh.

-Oh ahí estaban, lamentamos haberlos dejado, pero díganme ¿La pasaron bien?-

Toph se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-Sí-

Toph solo respondió y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Iroh se dirigió a Zuko.

-¿Ella está bien?-

-Sí…-

Zuko se quedó pensando un momento.

-Tenías razón tío-

-¿En qué?-

-Ella es igual a mí…-

-¿Solo en eso tuve razón?-

-No… También ella es muy linda-

Iroh sonrió y Toph por otra parte estaba acostada en su cama volteada boca arriba y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Yo también me divertí mucho contigo Zuko-


	5. Incomodo

**Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang/The Last Airbender, no es mío**

* * *

La actitud de Toph había cambiado, aunque seguía sin frecuentar mucho a los demás, o al menos a casi todos ellos, no perdía oportunidad para saludar a Zuko o para conversar un poco con él, se veía más alegre, Zuko por otra parte estaba en una especie de "Crisis" o al menos así lo consideraba él, desde su día a solas con Toph había estado bastante distraído, no podía mantener la concentración en nada de lo que hacía, ya fuera practicar, leer, incluso jugar con su tío, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que se encontraba así? Eso ni siquiera él lo sabía. Como todos los días, salía a practicar al patio en las mañanas, eso solía ser una forma de despejarse, pero ahora era todo un martirio para él, cada pocos movimientos algo salía mal, ya fuera tropezar o no crear la cantidad de fuego suficiente, o incluso no crearlo, eso se estaba volviendo una pesadilla para él, después de un tiempo de practicar se cansó de tantos malos pasos, se había resignado a regresar a dormir, pero antes de poder entrar se topó con Toph en la puerta quien lo veía sonriente recargada en el arco de la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No-

-Sabes que puedo saber cuando alguien está mintiendo-

-¿A sí?-

-Sí, es una de las ventajas de ser yo-

-Ya veo…-

-Entonces ¿Qué tienes?-

Zuko fue hacia la puerta con Toph, se sentó a lado de ella y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bueno, últimamente nada me ha salido muy bien, no puedo concentrarme-

Toph se sentó junto a él.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ojala lo supiera-

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si practico contigo?-

-No lo sé-

-Vamos, ya lo hemos hechos antes-

-Solo fueron dos veces-

-Dos veces son dos veces

Zuko se quedó divagando un momento, era cierto que en los días que habían transcurrido había tenido cierta comodidad al estar con Toph, se sentía de cierta manera más confiado.

-Bueno, supongo que no estaría mal-

-Bien-

Ambos se levantaron y decidieron ponerse a practicar, para Zuko era todo un deleite ver como la maestra tierra usaba sus poderes y para Toph era emocionante sentir los movimientos de Zuko cuando se ponía a entrenar, duraron un largo rato practicando, ya fuera uno por uno o incluso combinando sus ataques teniendo un perfecto balance entre fuego y tierra, está de más decir que en cuanto Zuko se puso a entrenar con Toph había perdido toda distracción. El tiempo avanzó ambos se detuvieron, estaban cansados y agitados como era de esperarse, terminaron sentados en el suelo por el agotamiento aunque con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Bueno, parece que ahora sí te pudiste concentrar-

-Sí, gracias Toph-

-De nada, es divertido practicar contigo-

Toph se levantó del suelo seguida de Zuko, la hora había avanzado y todos empezaban a despertar, Toph se dirigió a la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A tomar un baño, tú también deberías-

-Sí, bueno, adiós-

-Adiós-

Toph se fue, pero Zuko se quedó en el patio, estaba dispuesto a lograr retomar su concentración, pero antes de que pudiera empezar Iroh salió de la nada.

-¿Qué tal sobrino?-

-¡¿Tío?! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-Bueno no mucho, aunque debo decir que esa práctica junto con Toph fue un deleite para la vista-

-Am… Bueno…-

-Veo que en estos días te has llevado muy bien con ella-

-Bueno sí… Algo…-

En la cara de Zuko se podía percibir una pequeña sonrisa, no lo podía negar, disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba hablando con Toph.

-¿Algo? Haha… Pero si desde que se quedaron aquí solos no ha habido día en el que no hablen aunque sea un poco-

-¿Y qué con eso? Hablo con muchas personas, Aang, Katara, Soka, tú-

-Bien, bien, es cierto, pero cambiando de tema, al igual que te he visto muy amable con ella, también te he visto muy distraído en todas tus demás actividades-

Zuko suspiró y miró hacia el suelo.

-Lo sé… Es muy frustrante… ¿Sabes por qué?-

-Bueno, solo es una suposición quizá sea que tu tiempo con Toph…-

-¡Espera! ¿Estás insinuando que siento algo por ella?-

-Bueno como dije, es solo una suposición-

-Pues es una suposición errónea, solo somos amigos-

-Bueno pero al llegar aquí ni siquiera eso eran-

Zuko se quedó pensando por un momento.

-¿Y bien?-

-Necesito un baño-

Zuko se fue hacia la casa dejando a Iroh con una satisfacción en su rostro, hace unos días cuando dijo que tenía algo planeado para todos, enserio era para todos.

Zuko fue a su habitación por una toalla, acto seguido, se dirigió a las aguas termales que se encontraban cerca de la casa, estaban cruzando un pequeño sendero hacia una colina, lo único que quería era dejar pasar sus ideas, habrá sido cierto que todas sus distracciones eran debido a que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Toph, sea lo que fuese solo no quería pensar en ello, lo único que quería era perderse en sus pensamientos por un momento. Iba a llegar al lugar, pero para su sorpresa, al llegar se encontró algo que lo perseguiría por el resto del día, se trataba de Toph quien se encontraba sentada en una roca cubierta solo por su toalla que estaba a punto de quitarse, Zuko no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-

Al escuchar el grito Toph rápidamente sujeto su toalla con fuerza, todo fue muy repentino por lo que Toph no alcanzó a sentir que se acercaba.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-

-¡Toph lo siento!... Yo am… No…-

-¡¿Zuko?!-

-Sí… Yo am…-

-¡VETE!-

-Ya voy-

Zuko salió corriendo del lugar, no podía creer que había visto a Toph de esa manera, en su rostro solo se podía distinguir vergüenza y un gran sonrojo, era claro que eso sería algo difícil de olvidar, en su camino hacia la casa se topó con Iroh quien solo vio como salía corriendo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había pasado. Toph por otra parte se encontraba en el agua, de igual manera sonrojada y queriendo creer que no había pasado lo que acababa de pasar, el lugar era poco profundo, por lo que no se preocupaba por el agua, le preocupaba más el tener que volver a ver a Zuko al rostro o mejor dicho hablar con él, de cierta manera era una suerte para ella ser ciega en ese momento, aunque no le quitaba la pena. Zuko, por otra parte, ya se encontraba en su habitación con la cara contra la cama.

-No puedo creer que…-

-Me viera así…-

En ese momento Iroh tocó la puerta de la habitación de Zuko.

-Zuko ¿Todo está bien?-

Zuko no se quería ni mover, solo se limitó a responder aun con la cara contra la cama.

-No-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Sí-

Iroh entró en la habitación y vio a Zuko en la cama, fue hacia él y se sentó en uno de los lados de la misma.

-¿Exactamente por qué estabas corriendo?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Muy bien, no te obligaré si no…-

-Iba a las aguas termales a tomar un baño, pero me topé con Toph estando por bañarse-

Iroh se quedó en completo silencio, eso sí fue una sorpresa.

-Bueno…. Pues…-

Iroh suspiró, no se le ocurría nada para decir.

-Bueno, no lo negaré…. No tengo nada para decirte-

-Eso no me ayuda-

Zuko se dio vuelta y quedó mirando al techo, aun se podía distinguir un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Zuko.

-¿Cómo se supone que la veré a los ojos después de esto?-

-Bueno, técnicamente ella no te podrá ver-

-¡Tío!-

-Tranquilo, piensa esto, seguramente ella se encuentra en la misma situación que tú en este momento-

Zuko se quedó pensando en esas palabras. Mientras tanto Toph ya había salido y se había vestido, le daba miedo ir de regreso a la casa, temía encontrarse con Zuko, no era algo para no querer volverle a hablar nunca, pero sí era incomodo y en ese momento no sabría qué decir, por lo tanto decidió esperar un rato en el lugar.

-Eso fue horrible… ¿Cómo pude ser tan distraída para no sentir que se acercaba? Me hubiera podido ahorrar el mal trago, pero no puedo quedarme aquí-

Toph suspiró.

-Creo que tendré que afrontar eso tarde o temprano-

Toph se resignó a regresar a la casa a afrontar lo que había pasado, aunque para ser exacto no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer o como lo iba a hacer, en su mente, lo primero era encontrar a Zuko, y esperar que se le ocurriera algo.

Zuko había decidido ir al patio a calmar todas sus inquietudes con el fuego, literalmente usaba el fuego para desahogar la pena, algo inusual, pero al menos a él le servía, había durado practicando en el patio la mayor parte del día, hasta que se agotó fue cuando se decidió a entrar, su plan era ir a dormir y hacer cara a lo que había visto hasta mañana, aunque claro, las cosas tienden a no salir nunca como uno espera, Zuko fue primero a la sala a revisar si no olvidaba nada, pero encontró algo que no buscaba, Toph estaba sentada en el sofá, en el momento en el que Zuko entró a la sala Toph se quedó en blanco, había olvidado por completo lo que había planeado, suponiendo que era un buen plan. Zuko de igual manera se quedó en blanco, aunque sabía que tenía que afrontarlo, así que se dispuso a hablar.

-Hola…-

-Hola…-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien… ¿Tú?-

-Bien…-

-Genial-

-Genial-

-Am… ya me voy a dormir-

-Sí… también yo-

Toph se levantó del sofá.

-Descansa Zuko…-

-Tú también Toph-

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones sin interrupción, ambos totalmente apenados, ninguno de los dos supo que decir, en fin, ambos se fueron directo a la cama, ambos mirando hacia el techo pensando en lo que había pasado, Zuko sentía que no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Debo hacer algo para compensarle esto… ¿Pero qué?-

Zuko pensó en el día que ambos se quedaron solos en la casa, todos los demás fueron al pueblo.

-Bueno… Quizá un paseo en el pueblo pueda ser suficiente para olvidar esto… Sí, eso es… La llevaré mañana-

La noche pasó y Zuko ya tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer, después de tomar un baño fue en busca de Toph, la encontró en la sala o mejor dicho chocó con ella.

-Am… Hola Zuko-

-Hola Toph…-

-Bueno, iba a practicar así que… Adiós-

-Adiós… ¡Espera!-

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno… Quería saber si te gustaría ir al pueblo esta noche… Conmigo-

Toph se quedó congelada un momento, no sabía si decir que sí o decir que no, después de unos segundos de pensarlo decidió que sería lo mejor para intentar olvidar el incidente del día anterior.

-Sí… Me gustaría… Entonces, hasta la noche-

-Sí, hasta la noche-


	6. Buen comienzo, Final pesimo

**Disclaimer: Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang/The Last Airbender, no es mío.**

* * *

Una tormenta tropical se desató sobre la isla, literalmente una tormenta, pues la lluvia va acompañada por rayos y relámpagos, el mar está más que agitado, y en la oscuridad de la noche no se puede distinguir mucho, por otra parte, en la selva Toph está corriendo con algunas lagrimas en el rostro las cuales se van secando con el brazo, corre como si la estuvieran persiguiendo y ciertamente eso hacen, detrás de ella se puede ver como Zuko corre para alcanzarla.

-¡Toph espera!-

-¡Déjame!-

Toph hacía de todo para que Zuko no la siguiera, le lanzaba rocas o creaba muros, pero Zuko lograba evadirlos o tomaba otra ruta cuando los muros le estorbaban, mientras que Toph seguía corriendo, Zuko comenzaba a cansarse por todo lo que Toph hacía, la persecución duró un largo rato, hasta que Zuko se rindió y solo pudo ver como Toph se perdía entre la maleza, Zuko se detuvo cansado y jadeando.

-Lo siento…-

En ese momento Soka llegó donde Zuko deteniéndose detrás de él, se le podía notar el cansancio a Soka pero era notablemente menos que el de Zuko.

-¿La alcanzaste?-

-No…-

Seguidos de Soka llegaron Aang y Katara quien rápidamente se dirigió a Zuko.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Nada con esa intención… Fue… Fue un error…-

Aang puso una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko.

-Con esta tormenta será muy difícil encontrarla-

Zuko apretó los dientes con cierta ira en su rostro.

-¡No! Esto fue mi culpa, y lo voy a enmendar-

Zuko volvió a empezar a correr tras Toph quien obviamente ya no se veía a lo lejos, Zuko solo corría con la esperanza de encontrarla, los demás se quedaron donde mismo solo observando como Zuko se alejaba.

Iroh llegó con los demás, iba cubierto con una túnica para evitar el agua al igual que todos, al llegar solo logró ver por un breve momento a Zuko antes de que desapareciera del campo visual de todo, Soka dirigió su vista hacia Iroh.

-¿Qué pasó con esos dos? Hace unas horas ambos se veían muy bien-

Iroh suspiro.

-Bueno, pasó algo cuando fueron al pueblo, o al menos fue lo que Zuko me contó, en cuanto se fueron de la casa todo estaba muy bien, solo vi como se iban, tenía esperanza en que así ambos pudieran unirse más…-

Iroh se puso a contarles lo que paso cuando Zuko invitó a Toph al pueblo.

**Hace Algunas Horas**

* * *

Zuko se encontraba en la salida de la casa mientras esperaba a Toph, no llevaba puesto nada muy especial, solo llevaba su ropa de normal, le había dicho a Toph que se reuniera con él en la salida de la casa justo cuando anocheciera, Zuko no podía evitar preguntarse si Toph sabría notar la hora o la noche, la verdad es que estaba algo nervioso, no sabía exactamente qué haría con Toph, en el momento en el que la invito, lo único que pasaba por su mente era buscar una manera de disculparse por el incidente ocurrido el día anterior, para ser honesto, no creyó que Toph le fuera a decir que sí, no esperaba llegar tan lejos. Zuko se quedó ligeramente perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin llegó Toph, quien despertó a Zuko de su trance en cuanto lo saludó.

-Hola Zuko-

-Toph, creí que no sabrías a qué hora venir-

-Bueno, le pregunte a tu tío-

-Bien, ¿Lista?-

-Sí-

Zuko y Toph salieron de la casa y fueron rumbo al pueblo, el cual al llegar se podía apreciar más cuando era de noche, las linternas encendidas por todas partes, alguna que otra fuente, la calzada de piedra, los edificios, la gente que caminaba y también algunos pequeños espectáculos los cuales Toph podía sentir y ver con sus pies, Zuko y Toph iban conversando, sobre lo que les venía a la cabeza, aunque algunas cosas sin sentido para ellos era divertido, se podía notar en sus rostros. Todo iba bien, hasta que pasaron por un puesto en el cual se podían ver varios bastones colgados y en el mostrador, el hombre a cargo del puesto los vio pasar y noto la ceguera de Toph.

-Oigan, ustedes, acérquense-

Zuko reaccionó con duda, solo se acercó un poco y Toph con él.

-No pude evitar notar a su pequeña amiga, debe ser difícil andar por ahí así, por que no compra uno de mis bastones, son ideales para ciegos-

En la cara de Toph se dibujo una mueca de enojo.

-¡Escucha soy totalmente capaz de ver y no necesito un bastón para darte una paliza!-

-Toph tranquila-

Zuko alejó a Toph del puesto.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-

-Oye, ignora a ese tipo, ambos sabemos que eres muy buena así-

-Descuida, es de esperarse que la gente actué así, pero no deja de ser molesto, me ven como una inútil que no puede cuidarse sola-

-Bueno, yo no te veo así-

Toph sonrió.

-Gracias Zuko-

Zuko y Toph retomaron su camino por el pueblo, aunque de vez en cuando no faltaba que alguna persona mencionara la ceguera de Toph, para ella era extraño, cuando viajaba con Aang Soka y Katara nadie hacía mención de su ceguera, ella suponía que se debía a que viajaba con el Avatar, pero ahora todos la veían como una niña, aunque buscaba que eso no le afectara mucho para así poder disfrutar más del paseo, lo cual hizo sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a Zuko quien se encargó de llevarla a varios lugares o de comprarle uno que otro recuerdo, incluso llevarla a cenar para Toph esa experiencia fue muy divertida, pasar tiempo con Zuko. Todo iba bastante bien, duraron un rato paseándose por el pueblo hasta que entró más la noche con la cual empezó a llover ligeramente, en ese momento Zuko y Toph decidieron regresar a la casa, tuvieron que irse rápido pues la lluvia se convertía en tormenta, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte y empezaba a hacer frío. Ambos llegaron a la casa riendo, al parecer les resultó divertido huir de la lluvia.

-Eso fue divertido-

-Sí, oye, ¿No te cambiarás Toph?-

-Lo haré, pero no ahora, lo hare hasta que vaya a dormir-

-Bien, como quieras, yo me iré a cambiar-

-Bien-

Zuko fue a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa mojada mientras que Toph se quedó en la sala, los demás se encontraban en otra parte de la casa, Toph podía sentirlos con sus poderes, podía sentir como se divertían y reían, naturalmente Toph se sentiría un poco deprimida debido a eso, pero desde su tiempo con Zuko se había olvidado por completo de la poca atención que le prestaban los demás. Toph seguía en la sala, mientras que afuera la tormenta había empeorado, el viento balanceaba a las palmeras de un lado a otro, a Toph eso no le incomodaba, pero empezaba a sentir un poco de frío por lo cual decidió irse a cambiar y a dormir, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su habitación, pero algo la detuvo, pasó por una puerta, la cual daba a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraban Iroh y Zuko, quienes estaban hablando, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Toph si no que Iroh mencionó su nombre, eso hizo que Toph se acercara a la puerta.

-Y ¿Cómo la pasaste con Toph?-

-Bueno fue divertido… Hicimos muchas cosas y fuimos de un lado para otro-

Al escuchar eso Toph sonrió.

-Pero…-

En ese momento Toph puso mucha más atención.

-Cada vez que alguien hacía mención de su ceguera su temperamento se modificaba, es entendible que se molestara, pero que amenazara a quienes lo hacían, eso no está bien-

Toph comenzó a sentir cierta preocupación.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver Zuko, ella es así, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Que llega a ser muy molesta-

Toph se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Y bueno, quizá sea cierto que desde que la batalla terminó… Se volvió algo inútil-

Toph no podía creer lo que escuchó, se quedó paralizada.

-Zuko ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ella?-

Zuko de cierta manera reaccionó.

-Espera… No era eso…-

Antes de que Zuko pudiera continuar hablando Toph abrió la puerta con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Ya veo… Gracias por ser honesto…-

Zuko se quedo congelado al ver a Toph.

-Toph espera… Yo no… No quería decir eso-

Unas lágrimas escurrieron de los ojos de Toph quien no reaccionó muy bien ante el comentario.

-¡ENTONCES A QUE TE REFERÍAS EH!-

Toph salió corriendo del lugar hasta afuera de la casa, al escuchar el grito todos fueron a ver qué pasaba, solo vieron como Toph se iba del lugar y como Zuko iba tras ella.

-¡Toph espera!-

Toph salió a la tormenta totalmente descubierta, Zuko se detuvo brevemente, tomó una túnica para cubrirse del agua y fue tras Toph.


	7. Tormenta de culpa

**Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang/The Last Airbender, no es mío**

* * *

Iroh terminó de contar lo que había pasado, no se podían creer que Zuko hubiera dicho eso sobre Toph, la verdad es que no sabían por que lo había hecho, era desconcertante para todos, Aang fue el primero en romper con el silencio.

-Pero… ¿Cómo pudo decir eso? Creí que eran amigos-

-Lo son… Pero Zuko nunca ha sido muy bueno para hablar o para las relaciones-

Soka se dirigió a Iroh.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, cuando fue a pedirnos que lo dejáramos unirse a nosotros no fue muy bueno hablando-

-Así es mi sobrino, pero en cuanto comete un error hace lo posible por corregirlo-

Katara se unió a la conversación.

-Pero recordemos que se trata de Toph, será un poco difícil que corrija este error-

-Nunca lo subestimen-

A Soka le extraño un poco la actitud tan optimista de Iroh en esa situación.

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos?-

Iroh sonrió.

-No, claro que no-

-Chicos debemos concentrarnos, hay que buscar a Zuko y a Toph-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron a buscar. Mientras tanto Toph por fin había parado de correr, se alejó mucho de la casa adentrándose en lo más profundo de la selva, estaba caminando con la lluvia cayéndole en el rostro, aunque para ella eso jamás fue una molestia, menos ahora que se encontraba pensando en las palabras de Zuko, aun entre la lluvia se podían distinguir las lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos, junto con los sollozos. Llego a una zona un poco despejada de arboles, ahí decidió detenerse a sentarse, no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía, si ira o tristeza, sintió como la tormenta aumentaba, hizo su típica tienda de piedra y se quedó ahí, alejada de todos. Zuko seguía corriendo por la selva buscando a Toph.

-¡Toph!-

Zuko paró de correr.

-Lo siento…-

Zuko miró a su alrededor buscando algún rastro de Toph pero con la noche y la lluvia no lograba divisar nada, el viento le volaba la túnica la cual sostenía con una mamo mientras con la otra se hacía sombra sobre los ojos para evitar la lluvia. Al no ver nada empezó a buscar de nuevo, esta vez caminando para evitar perder algo de vista, mientras que los demás se habían dividido en grupos para encontrar a cualquiera de los dos Suki y Soka, Aang Katara y Iroh, obviamente sin éxito, Aang no podía volar por la tormenta por lo que encontrarlos desde tierra era la única opción.

-Aang, con esta lluvia no encontraremos a ninguno-

-Lo sé Katara, pero no hay de otra y no podemos abandonarlos-

-El chico tiene razón… Además con esta tormenta es muy arriesgado dejar a alguno de los dos fuera, debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo-

Aang asintió.

-Solo espero que estén bien-

Zuko seguía buscando, duró así un largo rato hasta que sin más ni más se dio por vencido.

-Perdóname Toph… Prometo que no te dejaré sola, pero con esta tormenta no puedo hacer mucho-

Zuko se había resignado a volver a la casa, hasta que pasó por la misma zona donde Toph se había quedado, con dificultad y entre la oscuridad logró ver la pequeña pirámide de Toph, en un principio no estaba seguro que fuera ella, pero después de pensarlo brevemente, ninguna formación rocosa era tan perfecta, Zuko fue corriendo hacia la pirámide, al llegar a ella notó que estaba cerrada por todos lados, pero logró escuchar algo dentro, sabía que era Toph, tenía en mente disculparse, pero en el momento justo de hacerlo, nunca es fácil, por lo que dudó si realmente lo haría, al final se sentó y pensó en lo que había dicho, ahogándose en su culpa sin saber si realmente quería hablar con Toph después de lo ocurrido, al final se armo de valor y habló.

-Am… ¿Toph?-

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Descuida Zuko… Ya no te molestare…-

Toph le hablaba a Zuko desde dentro de la pequeña pirámide con un tono bastante decaído aunque, de cierta manera Zuko se alegraba de no tener que verla.

-No Toph… No era eso… Yo…-

-No te preocupes… Es cierto… Ya no le soy de utilidad a nadie…-

-Toph no digas eso…-

-Sabes… En cuanto llegamos aquí me sentía completamente sola, luego empezaste a acercarte y volví a sentirme bien… Más nunca creí que pensaras eso de mí…-

Zuko se quedó completamente callado, el no tenía idea de lo que le había hecho sentir, Zuko suspiró, ya no sabía que más decir al igual que los demás ya no sabían por donde más buscar, ya estaban cansados y con la tormenta todo era peor, al final todos se reunieron donde se habían separado, Aang fue el primero en preguntar.

-¿Los encontraron?-

Soka y Suki se miraron mutuamente.

-No, ¿Ustedes?-

-Nada-

Katara puso una mano sobre el hombro de Iroh.

-No podemos hacer nada por ahora-

Iroh suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Vamos adentro-

Todos entraron a la casa mientras que Iroh se quedó en la puerta por un momento mirando hacia la selva.

-Zuko… Mucha suerte-

Iroh entró en la casa. Mientras tanto, Zuko aun seguía junto a la pequeña pirámide de Toph, había durado tanto tiempo callado que Toph creyó que se había ido, Toph solo suspiró y comenzó a hablar consigo misma.

-Al final… Era cierto… Nadie notaría la diferencia si me fuera…-

Zuko escuchó hablar a Toph quedándose callado.

-Ellos son mis amigos… Pero últimamente no me siento como su amiga… Solo me siento como un peso… Ya… ya nadie me necesita…-

Al escuchar eso Zuko no pudo quedarse callado.

-Yo sí te necesito…-

Toph se sorprendió al escuchar a Zuko pues creyó que se había ido, por lo tanto escuchó todo lo que había dicho.

-Desde que terminé con Mei también hubo un tiempo en el que me sentí ligeramente apartado de todos… Tenía la misma mentalidad que tú tienes ahora, pero mi tío siempre sabía que decir o hacer para levantarme el ánimo, al llegar aquí aun me sentía algo decaído, pero… Gracias a ti… Me sentí mejor… Has sido una gran amiga, siempre escuchas y eres paciente con alguien que en definitiva no lo es… Lamento mucho lo que dije sobre ti… No sé porque lo hice… Al igual que no sé porque últimamente no puedo hacer bien varias cosas… Me siento como un verdadero estúpido… No te diré que me perdones, no lo merezco… Pero sí te pediré que no dejemos de hablar… Sigo disfrutando mucho nuestras conversaciones y el tiempo que pasamos juntos también es muy agradable… Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido aunque quizá yo no he sido muy bueno contigo… En un principio no sabía ni que pensar de ti… Y nuestro primer encuentro terminó conmigo atacándote… Quizá todo esto no tenga mucho sentido… Lo que realmente quiero decir es que… Te volviste una parte fundamental de mi vida… Como ya dije eres una gran amiga y una buena escucha… Aptitudes que yo no tengo muy bien desarrolladas… Y espero que esto no afecte la amistad que tenemos ahora… A menos que ya no quieras verme… ¿Toph?-

No hubo respuesta alguna, Toph estaba totalmente callada, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Zuko había dicho, Zuko solo se preguntaba si ella querría seguir siendo su amiga.

-¿Toph?-

Zuko se levantó del suelo.

-No te obligaré a salir de ahí… Pero… Espero vuelvas pronto… Y que estés bien…-

Zuko le dio la espalda a la pequeña pirámide y se alejó lentamente, se detuvo brevemente a mirar hacia atrás para luego retomar su camino, al sentir eso Toph abrió su pirámide y fue corriendo hacia Zuko abrazándolo por la espalda, Zuko se quedó inmóvil, fue muy repentino, Toph solo tenía la cara contra la espalda de Zuko, aunque era obvio que estaba llorando.

-Eres un idiota… Un completo idiota…-

Zuko no dijo nada, pero en su cara se podía distinguir una sonrisa.

-No vuelvas a decir eso… No voy a darte el gusto de dejar de hablarte… No voy a dejar de fastidiarte… ¡No lo haré!-

-Toph…-

-¡No digas nada!-

Zuko se quedó callado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, Toph seguía en la misma posición tapando su cara en la espalda de Zuko sollozando.

Los demás estaban en la sala de la casa, sentados en silencio, se habían cambiado la ropa mojada, ninguno decía nada, solo estaban sentados esperando a que alguno de los dos apareciera, el silencio estaba apoderado del lugar hasta que Soka logró ver que alguien se acercaba desde una pequeña ventana

-Oigan, ¡Miren!-

Todos voltearon hacia la ventana, no se podía distinguir muy bien quien se acercaba pues la tormenta aun seguía, hasta que ya estaba más cerca pudieron distinguir a Zuko que llevaba cargada a Toph en los brazos quien se encontraba dormida, todos salieron de la casa y fueron a recibir a Zuko, Iroh fue el primero en hablar.

-Zuko, nos tenían muy preocupados-

-Lo siento…-

Aang no pudo evitar ver a Toph en los brazos de Zuko.

-¿Está bien?-

-Sí… Solo está cansada-

Iroh sonrió.

-Vamos a cubrirnos-

Zuko asintió con la cabeza y siguió a los demás hacia adentro, al llegar dejó a Toph en su habitación y fue con los demás a la sala, se sentó en el sofá junto con los demás, Suki lo miró fijamente dándose cuenta de que Zuko estaba algo distraído.

-¿Todo está bien?-

-Sí… Solo es algo sobre Toph-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Preguntó Iroh quien se encontraba a lado de Zuko.

-Bueno… Al fin me dijo que era lo que le pasaba, dijo que se ha sentido inútil y olvidada por todos…-

Todos se quedaron pensando por un momento hasta que Aang rompió el silencio.

-Es cierto… Hemos descuidado a Toph últimamente, es nuestra a miga y no podemos dejarla así… Sería egoísta de nuestra parte-

-Aang tiene razón… Pero no podemos hacer mucho ahora, es tarde y ella ya está dormida-

-Soka tiene razón… Lo mejor será ir a descansar, mañana veremos cómo corregir esto-

Todos se fueron a dormir, la noche pasó un tanto lento con todos pensando en distintas formas de enmendar lo ocurrido con Toph. A la mañana siguiente Zuko fue el primero en despertar, esperó un rato para ver si Toph despertaba, pero el tiempo pasó, todos despertaron y ninguna señal de Toph, todos comenzaron a dudar, hasta que Zuko decidió ir a ver qué pasaba, fue a la habitación de Toph, tocó la puerta pero nadie contestaba, al final entró a la habitación, temía no encontrar a Toph pero se reconfortó al verla aun acostada en la cama tapada con las mantas , se dirigió hacia un lado de ella.

-¿Toph?-

-¿Sí?-

Toph contestó con una voz un poco apagada.

-Bueno, te estamos esperando, así que levántate ¿Sí?-

Toph tosió un par de veces para luego sujetar la cobija con más fuerza.

-No me siento muy bien…-


	8. Despues de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Avatarl la leyenda de Aang/ Last air bender, no es mío**

* * *

Zuko estaba recargado en la pared fuera de la habitación de Toph, se podía observar la preocupación en el rostro de Zuko, se quedaba viendo el suelo mientras esperaba alguna noticia. Dentro de la habitación Katara estaba revisando a Toph, a quien se veía realmente mal, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía más pálida de lo normal, Katara puso una mano sobre la frente de Toph, y luego salió de la habitación dejándola descansar. Al salir Katara Zuko inmediatamente fue hacia ella.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Bueno, tiene mucha fiebre y a penas y se puede levantar-

-(Suspiro) Esto es mi culpa-

-Oye, cálmate, estará bien, solo debe descansar-

Katara comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo al ver a Zuko a punto de entrar en la habitación.

-Zuko espera-

Zuko se detuvo y miró a Katara.

-Ahora debe descansar, espera un poco ¿está bien?-

Zuko asintió con la cabeza y se fue del lugar al igual que Katara. Zuko salió a caminar para intentar despejarse, sabía que la causa de la enfermedad de Toph era por la noche anterior, Zuko no lograba sacar eso de su mente, se torturaba una y mil veces con eso, deseando no haberlo ocasionado, ignoraba por completo los sonidos a su alrededor, las aves cantando, el viento soplando, las olas del mar, en ese momento nada existía para Zuko más que la preocupación por Toph, preocupación que por cierto nunca había sentido así por nadie. Siguió caminando hasta que se topó con Soka quien volvía de las aguas termales.

-Oye, no te ves muy bien-

-Estoy bien, quien no lo está es Toph-

-Sigues con eso, amigo vamos, Ella es una chica fuerte, créeme, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo-

-Lo sé pero… De una u otra manera, no puedo evitar sentir esta gran preocupación por ella, en mayor parte porque sé que es mi culpa-

-Solo, dale tiempo, veras que se repondrá, después de todo, es la maestra tierra más terca que conozco-

Zuko sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Oye, cuando no la he tenido-

-Bueno…-

-No digas nada-

Soka retomo su camino hacia la casa, Zuko por otra parte se quedo pensando un rato hasta que por fin se decidió a volver. Al llegar a la casa decidió ir a su habitación, la cual estaba por el mismo pasillo que la de Toph, y al pasar por ella logró escuchar a Toph con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-¿Katara?-

Zuko se detuvo y fue donde Toph.

-No, ella salió pero volverá pronto… ¿Necesitabas algo?-

-No… Solo quería algo de agua-

-Bueno yo puedo traerla-

-Gracias Zuko-

Zuko sonrió y fue por agua para Toph, al volver se acercó a ella para dársela.

-Descuida yo puedo-

-¿Segura?-

Toph intentó levantarse pero estaba aun muy débil para hacerlo, así que solo se desplomó en la cama.

-Creo que no-

-Descuida-

Zuko sujeto la cabeza de Toph por detrás elevándola levemente para poder darle el agua con la otra mano, Toph bebió el agua y Zuko la volvió a recostar.

-Necesitas algo más-

-Una cosa pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Nada, olvídalo-

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo-

-Algo de compañía-

Zuko se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

-Bueno… Supongo que puedo hacer eso-

-No te quedes si no quieres hacerlo-

-No, está bien, me quedaré contigo-

Toph sonrió, Zuko fue por un banco de madera que estaba cerca de la puerta y lo puso a lado de la cama de Toph quien a duras penas se giró hacia donde había escuchado a Zuko, quien se sentó a lado de ella.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bueno, ligeramente mejor, pero sin mucha diferencia (tose)-

-No te oyes muy bien-

-Sí… No debí salir así ayer en la noche con esa tormenta-

-Fue mi culpa, no debí haber dicho eso sobre ti-

Toph sonrió.

-Pero contéstame algo, ¿Aun puedes ver?-

-Bueno, no mucho, a penas logro diferenciar las vibraciones, en mayor parte porque mis pies no están en el suelo, pero el sonido ayuda, pero prácticamente no veo nada-

Zuko tomó la mano de Toph y la puso en su rostro.

-Ahora ve con tu mano-

Toph se sonrojó al sentir el contacto con Zuko, solamente se quedó callada y con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Zuko. El tiempo pasó, Zuko se quedó conversando con Toph hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, Zuko se quedó recargado en la cama aun sujetando la mano de Toph. En eso llegó Katara a ver como estaba Toph, está de más decir que fue una sorpresa para ella ver a Zuko así con Toph, decidió no molestarlos, así que se fue. Pasó un rato y Zuko despertó y vio a Toph aun dormida frente a él, sonrió y se fue levantó sin despertarla, fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, y cerró la puerta delicadamente, en cuanto se giró vio a todos frente a él con unas muecas de sorpresa, Zuko se quedó congelado por un momento.

-¿Qué?-

Soka fue el único que se animo a hablar.

-Bueno… Katara nos había dicho que estabas con Toph pero… No lo habíamos creído hasta ahora-

-¿Y que si estaba con ella?-

Zuko se fue del lugar y entró a su habitación, los demás por otra parte se quedaron pensando en que acababa de pasar y si debían indagar más o dejarlo así. Zuko se echó a la cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en su tiempo con Toph.

-Bueno, necesito despejarme un momento-

Zuko se levantó, tomó una toalla y salió de la casa rumbo a las aguas termales aun pensando en cómo se sentiría Toph en ese momento, en ese momento, su camino hacia las aguas parecía ser eterno, se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero en específico en lo que había pasado con Toph hasta ahora, e incluso en lo que podría pasar, estaba claro que desde que llegaron a la isla, Zuko se había acercado más a Toph, algo que él nunca habría imaginado. Se quedó perdido en eso hasta que notó el calor del agua, en ese momento despertó de su trance.

-¿A qué hora llegue?-

Zuko ignoró que perdió la noción del tiempo y de la distancia, y entró al agua, se sentó y se relajó tratando de despejar su mente de todo, que sus pensamientos estuvieran en blanco, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación del agua caliente intentando no pensar en nada más, pero sin éxito, pues su mente terminó llenándose de imágenes de Toph, de su voz, su rostro, su forma de ser, todo, en ese momento en su mente no pasaba otra cosa más que Toph, Zuko abrió los ojos.

-Tiene que ser una broma-

Zuko salió del agua, se vistió y decidió regresar a la casa aun con la cabeza en las nubes y sin estar muy seguro de cómo debería sentirse. Al llegar a la casa fue rápidamente a ver a Toph, pero en el momento en el que dio vuelta en el pasillo vio a Katara quien se detuvo al ver a Zuko.

-Hola Zuko… Am quieres-

-No, no yo solo-

-SI quieres verla yo puedo esperar…-

-No, tú atiéndela, ella te necesita… Yo… Yo esperare-

Zuko se fue del lugar rumbo a la sala, fue directo al sofá, se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cara intentando tapar la vergüenza de que lo hayan visto queriendo ver a Toph, no quería aceptarlo, pero tenía una gran necesidad de verla, de saber como estaba, duró divagando un rato hasta que vio a Katara pasar por la sala, en ese momento Zuko se levantó del sofá y fue directamente a la habitación de Toph, la puerta estaba abierta, asomo la cabeza y vio a Toph recostada, no estaba seguro de si estaba dormida o no, así que decidió tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-

-Hola Toph, soy yo-

Toph sonrió e intento sentarse en la cama, lo cual logró con algo de dificultad.

-Hola Zuko-

Zuko fue con ella y volvió a colocar el banco a lado de la cama de Toph y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Mejor ahora que viniste tú-

Zuko se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

-Bueno, quería verte y hablar un poco contigo-

-Yo también… Bueno, me gustaría verte si pudiera, tú sabes-

-Sí, lo sé-

Zuko se quedo hablando con Toph sobre distintos temas, cada uno sin nada que ver con el anterior, pero se podía notar la alegría en los rostros de ambos, a Toph le gustaban los momentos que pasaba junto a Zuko. Duraron hablando hasta que llegó la noche, entonces Zuko se despidió de Toph dejándola dormir, y saliendo de la habitación, todos ya estaban dormidos, Zuko aprovecho para ir a su habitación sin que lo vieran, al llegar rápidamente se preparo para dormir y se acostó en su cama, pero algo no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, era algo que había intentado ignorar por mucho tiempo, algo que no quería aceptar, pero que sin importar cuanto lo intentara ya no lo podía ocultar, fue por todo el tiempo que pasó con ella, por las largas conversaciones, por las experiencias juntos, simplemente porque eran iguales, Zuko se había enamorado de la joven maestra tierra.


	9. Sentimiento mutuo

**Disclaimer: Avatar La Leyenda de Aang/The Last Airbender, no es mío**

* * *

Iroh está buscando a su sobrino, a quien no veía desde la noche anterior, había durado lo que llevaba de la mañana buscándolo sin encontrarlo, lo buscó en su habitación, en la sala, en el patio, incluso con Toph, pero sin rastro de él, hasta que decidió ir a buscarlo a la playa, para su sorpresa Zuko estaba ahí, simplemente sentado en la arena viendo hacia el mar, Iroh fue con él.

-Zuko ¿Todo bien? No te he visto ni he sabido nada de ti desde ayer, y te ves más distraído de lo normal-

-Estoy… Bien…-

El tono de Zuko lo decía todo, era claro que estaba en medio de un predicamento, Iroh solamente se sentó junto a él sin decir ni preguntar nada sobre el tema.

-Bien, ¿Y qué estás haciendo?-

-Solo pasando el tiempo-

-Pasando el tiempo sin hacer nada, Zuko, eso no es normal en ti-

-¿A no?-

-No, normalmente estarías practicando, escribiendo o haciendo otra cosa para pasar el tiempo, tú nunca has sido de mucha quietud-

-No lo sé… Solamente… No tengo ánimos de hacer nada-

-Ya veo… Bueno, y ¿Qué hay de tu amiga?-

Zuko se quedó callado por un instante.

-Ella… Ella está bien… Digo, en el sentido de salud y eso, no digo que no sea linda, es muy linda… Pero eso no es el caso… Yo…-

Estaba claro que Zuko estaba nervioso por hablar de Toph, se le podía notar a kilómetros, al escuchar todo ese discurso Iroh no pudo evitar sonreír e interrumpir a su sobrino.

-Zuko, a ¿aso estas enamorado?-

Zuko se detuvo y suspiró.

-S… ¿Se me nota mucho?-

-Un poco, sí-

-(Suspiro) Pero… Es que no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?-

-Ah mi querido sobrino, uno nunca sabe que le deparará el destino, o a quien, lo más que puedes hacer es esperar y ver que llegará a tu vida-

-Tío no lo estas entendiendo, quiero decir… Hasta hace poco ella y yo ni siquiera nos conocíamos, solo estábamos en el mismo equipo…-

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de esta playa, rebela quien en realidad eres y a veces lo que en realidad quieres-

-Pero… No lo sé… Ella es… Es… (Suspiro) Es muy perfecta para mí-

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Que yo no sea perfecto para ella-

Iroh puso una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko.

-Zuko, te he visto crecer y madurar en estos últimos años, hasta el punto de ser la persona que eres ahora, si lograste encarar a tu propio padre y elegir el camino correcto a costa de él, porque te preocupa tanto ahora no ser adecuado para ella siendo que has enfrentado retos mucho mayores al que ahora supuestamente tienes-

-Supongo que se debe a que no se si ella siente lo mismo por mí-

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?-

-¿Estás loco? No lo haré… Podría arruinar todo lo bueno que ha pasado hasta ahora…-

-Zuko, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos deberá decir algo-

-Lo sé… Pero hasta ese entonces quiero acercarme lo más que pueda a ella…-

Iroh sonrió.

-¿Y qué estas esperando? En estos momentos de enfermedad para ella ¿No crees que le vendría bien tu compañía?-

Zuko miró a su tío y sonrió.

-Creo que tienes razón-

Zuko se levantó de la arena y fue rumbo a la casa en busca de Toph, Iroh solo veía como se alejaba, había logrado su propósito, unir a Zuko y a Toph, pues había pasado el suficiente tiempo con ambos para descubrir los sentimientos mutuos de ambos, ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar. Al llegar a la casa, Zuko fue inmediatamente a la habitación de Toph, quería aprovechar que los demás aun no se despertaban para poder ir a verla sin que lo vieran, aun no se sentía seguro de contarle a los demás lo que sentía por Toph, o mejor dicho, no quería que lo supieran. Al llegar a la habitación de Toph, tocó la puerta antes de abrir, Toph escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta, solo pudo contestar con su tenue voz, la cual Zuko a penas pudo escuchar, Zuko entró y vio a Toph recostada en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bueno, creo que un poco mejor-

-Bueno, es algo-

Toph sonrió, Zuko fue a con ella y se sentó en la cama junto a Toph, y puso una mano en su frente.

-Aun tienes fiebre-

-Eso parece, pero no creo que sea tan grave-

-Katara dijo que te mejorarías pronto-

-A penas van dos días-

-Bueno sí, pero no lo sé, quisiera que ya estuvieras bien-

Toph se sonrojó levemente, no podía evitarlo al escuchar a Zuko preocuparse así por ella, sobre todo en esos momentos en los que Toph estaba enferma, aunque para ella más que malestar, disfrutaba de la atención que Zuko le daba, incluso llegó a agradecer haber huido así aquella noche, si no, no podría estar disfrutando de los cuidados de Zuko. A Toph nunca le había gustado depender de alguien más, pero estaba de más decir que no le importaba depender de Zuko.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Bueno, algo-

Zuko sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Enseguida vuelvo-

Toph escuchó como Zuko se alejaba, esperó un momento y luego intentó levantarse, logró sentarse en la cama con algo de dificultad, después intentó pararse de la cama, estaba tan concentrada en ponerse de pie que no le prestó mucha atención a las vibraciones de los demás, eso y que además la enfermedad confundía un poco sus sentidos. Toph se puso de pie pero solo por unos escasos segundos, luego se desplomó y cayó al suelo, en eso Zuko llegó y la vio en el suelo, puso el tazón con uvas que había traído en una cómoda a lado de él y rápidamente fue a levantar a Toph.

-¡Toph!-

Toph sintió como Zuko la sujetaba y su corazón latió ligeramente más fuerte. Zuko la cargó y la puso en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?-

-Solo resbalé-

-¿De la cama?-

Toph se quedó callada.

-Toph, debes descansar, pronto te pondrás bien, hasta entonces solo… Por favor descansa, no quiero que te pase nada-

Toph sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Bien, lo haré, pero prométeme algo ¿Sí?-

-Depende de que quieras que te prometa-

-Que me harás compañía mientras me recupero-

Zuko sonrió.

-Jamás te dejaré-

Toph sonrió y abrazó a Zuko quien de igual manera correspondió el abrazo, le alegraba el poder acercarse a Toph y que ella lo permitiera, pasó la mañana, Zuko se había quedado con Toph hablando y haciéndole compañía hasta que por la debilidad Toph decidió dormir un poco, en eso Zuko decidió ir a buscar a su tío a quien encontró en la sala conversando con Soka.

-Tío, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Por su puesto Zuko, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno, que tipo de té bebes cuando estás enfermo-

-Oh, lo dices por…-

Antes de que Iroh terminara, Zuko le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada referente a Toph con Soka ahí.

-Bueno, en sí cualquier té es bueno siempre que esté bien preparado.

Soka irrumpió en la conversación.

-O podrías chupar ranas como Katara y yo-

Soka comenzó a reír con eso, pero Iroh y Zuko no le encontraron gracia, así que Soka paró de reír.

-Bueno, iré a otra parte-

Soka se levantó del sofá y se fue, Iroh vio como se alejaba para luego ver a Zuko.

-Bueno, ahora que se fue, sí, es para Toph, ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Cualquier cosa por mi sobrino-

Iroh se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar el té para Toph, mientras tanto Zuko se quedó a esperar en la sala sin separar ni un momento sus pensamientos de Toph quien por otra parte ya había despertado notando la ausencia de Zuko, decidió aprovechar esos momentos para pensar un poco.

-Desde que Zuko y yo nos hicimos amigos me he sentido muy cómoda con él últimamente, aun a pesar del incidente de hace unos días, con él siento algo que nunca había sentido, algo más que amistad… Quizá Iroh tenía razón… Quizá Zuko si…-

En ese momento Toph escuchó que alguien se acercaba, era Zuko, quien volvía con el té preparado en una pequeña charola junto con algunas tazas.

-Veo que despertaste-

-Sí-

-Bien, te traje algo de té, te ayudará-

Zuko dejó la charola en una cómoda y sirvió té en una de las tazas y se la dio a Toph guiando su mano hacia la taza. Toph sopló el té y lo bebió, para luego devolverle la taza a Zuko. Aunque Toph disfrutaba de la atención de Zuko no pudo evitar notar algo.

-¿Dónde está Katara? Se suponía que más o menos a esta hora debería estar aquí-

-Oh, eso… Bueno, le dije que yo te cuidaría a partir de ahora, espero no te moleste-

Toph se sonrojó levemente.

-No, no me molesta, al contrario, me alegra que seas tú-

Zuko sonrió para luego ver el cabello de Toph, al que sostenía esa diadema suya.

-¿Esa diadema no te incomoda un poco?-

-Bueno, no lo había pensado pero… Sí, algo-

Zuko le quitó la diadema a Toph lentamente para no tirar de su cabello.

-Bien, recomiendo que te mantengas así mientras descansas, así será menos incomodo-

El cabello negro de Toph cayó hacia sus hombros para luego acomodarlo detrás de sus orejas.

-Bueno sí, pero no me gusta tener el cabello suelto-

Zuko sonrió.

-No será por mucho tiempo-

Zuko tomó la charola con el té.

-Bueno, iré a lavar esto, enseguida vuelvo-

Zuko iba a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta y miró a Toph.

-Además, me sigues pareciendo linda con el cabello suelto-

Toph sonrió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo, Zuko se fue de la habitación dejando a Toph.

-No me importa lo que digan los demás… Zuko… Realmente siento algo por ti-


End file.
